Melee
by Kaira-chan
Summary: My first game fic, so don't hate me for it. Marth and Roy are new to the ... Smash Bros world, yet near everyone can see something they cant see themselves... Yaoi: MarthRoy. LinkZelda, MarioPeach, PopoNana. Maybe some others.
1. Chappy 1

Kaira-chan: Hullo ^_^ This is my first time writing a game fic ^_^ Hope you don't all kill me... especially if I get the characters...characters screwed...

Marth: Trust me... she will...

Roy: u.u Sadly enough. She couldn't stick to her Naruto/Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter fandom could she?

Marth: No!! She had to come and torment us also!!

Kaira-chan: How come I don't feel loved?

Dark Kaira: Because you're not *Glares*

Kaira-chan: Whatever *Glares back* Boys?

Marth: Kaira-chan doesn't own Super Smash Bros. Melee...she doesn't even own the game...

Roy: Nor does she own any of the characters who show up...though she does own some Zelda games...and some Pokemon ones...

Kaira-chan: u.u As Jeshi-chan puts it...I'm Nintendo deprived...

  


_THANK YOU JESHI-CHAN _(Yami Bakura's Wife) _FOR BETA READING THIS CHAPTER!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Roy sat under a tree, on top of a hill, the shade washing over him, the lush grass under him. On his lap lay a half asleep Pichu, who he was scratching absent mindedly behind the ear. 

He watched as his friend Marth swung his sword at the foot of the hill. It seemed as though a ray of colour followed the blade as Marth quickened the speed of his attack. 

"Pi...chu..." The Pichu on his lap yawned, the got up and stumbled sleepily closer to him. It fell onto its side, its head resting against his stomach. 

Roy looked down at it, and smiled softly, scratching under its chin now. 

"Pikachu!" A cry called out in the distance. Pichu's ears twitched once, before relaxing again. 

"Pikachu!" The cry was sharper now, and Pichu's eyes eased open. 

"Pichu!" It called back, before looking at Roy. He smiled, and the Pichu licked the side of his face, before bounding down the hill towards the call. 

Roy stood up, and looked at the sky. "Marth!" He called down to the teenager in the blue armor below him. 

Marth stopped his sword in mid-swing, before looking up at Roy. "Yeah?" He called back.

"It's time to go! The sun will be setting soon, and Link wanted us at the Fountain of Dreams by that time," Roy called back down. 

"Then come on!" Marth called over his shoulder, turning around and walking away from the hill. 

Roy stood there for a moment, before realizing what Marth was doing. He ran to the tree, grabbed his sword, and placed it around his waist, and then he bounded down the hill. 

He nearly tripped a few times, his red armor weighing him down some what. Soon however, he had caught up to Marth. 

"I meant wait for me, moron," Roy joked, pushing Marth playfully. 

"You didn't say that," Marth said pushing him back. 

Roy grinned. "We're going to be late if we keep up at this pace," he said, grinning.

Marth understood, and soon the two of them had taken off running. Soon enough, they had reached the fountain, to see Zelda, Link, The Ice Climbers and Young Link already there. 

"Hello Prince Marth, hello General (?) Roy," Zelda smiled in greeting as the two of them walked up. 

"Good evening Princess Zelda," Marth and Roy said, bowing. 

"Glad you could come," Link grinned, "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

"Of course we'd come," Roy said. He jumped to the highest platform, and soon Marth had joined him. "Is anyone else coming?"

"Mario, Luigi and Peach said they were going to come, didn't they?" Young Link piped up. 

Marth groaned. "Hello everyone?" Peach said, walking up to the fountain. Marth and Roy covered their ears from her annoyingly high pitched voice ((No, I actually like Peach. I just don't like her voice on the game...actually, I'm going to change her voice ^__^ Now she has a normal one! Cheer with me!!! YAY!!!

Marth and Roy: *Half heartedly* Yay...))

"Hello Princess Peach," Everyone said together, Marth and Roy bowing. 

Mario jumped up onto one of the platforms, and extended his reach for Peach to take. She did gladly, and Mario pulled her up. They looked into each others eyes lovingly, and held each others gazes. Marth and Roy turned away in disgust, Marth moving his hair out of his eyes. 

Roy looked at Marth, through the corner of his eye. 

Link saw, and could've sworn he saw Roy blushing at Marth. Though it could've been the sunset reflecting off of Roy's cheeks.

Link cleared his throat, and all turned to face him. "My friends. I've asked you here today, because the majority of you are couples," he said, referring to Mario and Peach, himself and Zelda, and The Ice Climbers, "or don't like to be away from the couples," this directed to Luigi and Young Link. 

Marth and Roy looked at each other, not knowing where they fit in. Link grinned. "Oh, you two. You're new around here. We would like to get to know you. Sound good?" 

Roy nodded, Marth seeming impassive. "Sounds ok, so...why are we here?"

Link smiled. "Wait for it..." He said. The sun began to disappear behind the horizon, painting the sky soft, yet fiery hues. 

The light reflected of the water beautifully, turning it soft shades of purple and blue. Everyone stared in awe at the beautiful sight before them. It seemed as if stars were living inside the water, and soon Zelda was leaning on Link, his arm wrapped around her, and the same was true for The Ice Climbers, and Mario and Peach. Luigi and Young Link sat side by side, watching in amazement, and Roy found himself leaning towards Marth. 

Roy shook his head violently, and sat up straight once again. Marth looked at him curiously, before he too turned his gaze back to the Fountain of Dreams. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: So what do you think?

Roy: ^-^ I think it's kawaii!

Marth: I don't know what to think right now O_o...

Dark Kaira: It sucked... like all of your other fics...

Kaira-chan: u.u I agree YK u.u

Roy: Please review!


	2. Chappy 2

Kaira-chan: Wow O_o long update time... sorry u.u I have like, 25, perhaps 26 ongoing fics right now...

Dark Kaira: Moron . You should just discontinue a few...

Kaira-chan: I would... but their currently on hold... I hate discontinuing things...

Marth: I wish you'd discontinue this...

Kaira-chan: Why?

Roy: because.. Because... O_O QUIT TORMENTING US!!! *Bursts out crying*

Marth: Don't cry **Huggles him comfortingly**

Kaira: Get on with the disclaimer!

Roy: Yes ma'am =.=

Marth: Kaira-chan doesn't own Super Smash Bros. Melee...

~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Marth sat on the same hill that Roy had been sitting on earlier, watching Roy training in the same place the Marth had been training in earlier. Marth was kind of tired, which was why he wasn't sparring with Roy. 

The moon was full and bright, while the stars glowed eerily in the velvet sky. They reflected off of Roy's sword whenever he took a swing, something that mesmerized Marth.

When the moon was at its zenith, and Roy's swings were getting slower, and seemed to take a lot more out of him, Marth called down to him. 

"Roy! I think that should be good. Come up here and get some sleep," he called down to him. 

"Okay!" Roy called back up, and soon the light reflecting from his sword disappeared. Within a matter of moments, Roy was sitting beside Marth. "Geez, I'm exhausted," Roy muttered, laying down on his side. He was asleep nearly immediately. 

Marth smiled at Roy's childlike, sleeping face. "You know, we really need to get somewhere to sleep other then this hill," he said, as though he was speaking to Roy, while in actuality, he was speaking to himself. 

He blinked when he saw Roy shiver. It was faintly cold outside, Roy's cape was fairly thin. He unlatched his own cape, and wrapped it around Roy, who snuggled up in the Satin coated velvet. 

Marth smiled at him, before he too succumbed to sleep. 

  
  


Zelda and Link lay in a big bed, Zelda's head resting on Link's chest. "Hey, did you notice something strange about General Roy and Prince Marth tonight?" Zelda asked. 

Link sighed. "I'm sure they would prefer it if you didn't call them by their titles," Link said. "I mean, they gave up their past lives to come stay with us. Reminding them who there were, and who they could've been might be painful for them."

He felt Zelda nod. "I know Link... it's just... you know, hard to break the habit. I was brought up to be a proper princess, and address everyone by their titles, whatever they may be."

Link understood. He remembered how strict Zelda's father was. "But, onto your question. I did notice something, what were you referring to?" 

"It's just, when the sun was setting, and the Fountain was doing it's thing, Roy, he was leaning towards Marth. The Fountain of Dreams is a place for lovers, mostly, and a place to realize your dreams. It brings out feelings inside someone that they may have not known they possessed, and, well, with Roy, it seemed like he wanted to be with Marth," Zelda explained. 

Link nodded. "Yeah, I noticed when Mario and Peach were doing there 'I'm going to look into your eyes forever, blah blah romantic' thing, Roy was sort of eyeing Marth. I thought he might be blushing, but it could've been a trick of the light. I mean, Roy _is _pretty pale."

"Perhaps. Maybe we were just imagining the whole thing," Zelda said. "Where's Young Link?"

"In his room, I think he's asleep." 

"Really?" Zelda purred, then crawled closer to his face, bringing her lips over him. He smiled, and kissed her back, placing his hand in the small of her back, and flipping her over. 

"Link!" A childlike voice called out, and Young Link ran into the room. Link and Zelda both sighed angrily, and Link rolled off of Zelda. 

"What is it, kiddo?" He asked, trying to keep the impatience out of his voice. 

"I think there's a monster under my bed," he whined. 

Link blinked, the propped himself up on his elbows. "You fight and spar with the best of 'em, and you can't handle a monster under the bed?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Young Link shook his head. "But it's _scary_," he complained. 

Link sighed, and stood up. "Fine fine, I'll go scare away your monster." He shot a helpless look at Zelda, who shrugged, and then stood up, and walked to the door. 

"Wait!" Young Link cried out as he was about to leave his room. Link turned around, to see Young Link dragging Links much-too-big-for-him sword behind him. "You're going to need your sword!"

Link raised both his eyebrows, then looked at Zelda, who simply shrugged. "Please?" Young Link pleaded. 

Link sighed and took his sword from the younger him, then walked to his room. "You say it's under your bed?" he asked. 

Young Link nodded. "Be careful!" He called out, and Link walked up to the bed, and looked under it. 

"Nope, no monsters..." he said. 

"It musta ran to the closet," Young Link whimpered. 

Link sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'll check the closet." 

After throughly inspecting every nook and cranny and hiding place in the room, he deducted that there were, indeed, no monsters in Young Link's room, and that Young Link should probably get some sleep. 

Link grinned as he went back into he and Zelda's room. He placed his sword by the door, then slunk over to his bed. 

"Okay Zelda, no more interruptions," he said mischievously. When he received no reply, he looked at Zelda's face, ((She had her back to the door)). 

He groaned. She was fast asleep. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: Sorry for the long updating period!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Dark Kaira: Because I didn't. 

Kaira-chan: You don't enjoy anything .

Marth: hey! Roy and I weren't even in half this chapter!

Roy: You're so mean to us Kaira...

Kaira-chan: Yeah yeah...

Marth: Please review u.u

  


~~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~

Yami Bakura's Wife:

You and that little thingy that we did where Marth threw Roy and then... yeah, you remember ^_^;;

  
  


Jennie:

Lol ^_^ yay!!! Okz, hope I continued... before... you lost interest?

  


Bladegryphon:

Yay ^_^ Thanks for the info!! I do plan to learn more about Fire Emblem soon u.u

  


Sadistic Demon:

Yay ^_^ I wrote more!

  


Kange:

Heheh ^_^ You're one of the reasons I updated this so.... soon... I'll try and fit them in in the next chapter ^_^ No worries!!

  


Imperfect Girl:

Yay ^_^ I'm glad you like! I hope you're still reading!

  


MeeLee:

Hope I didn't update way to un-soon.

  


Riku:

No worries ^_^ I'll finish it! Though it might take a while! I'll try to e-mail you as soon as I can!


End file.
